


Midnight

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Horror, M/M, Out of Character, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry Potter has a secret. Most people have secrets and he could relate to those who have the same secret, But he was the "Boy who lived" Right? He had no secrets, Correct?Wrong.





	1. Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Staring out of his small, barred window at Privet Drive he asked himself why the hell was he still here. It was probably because after the Dursley’s learnt of the loss of Harry’s godfather, he turned bitter, and they left him be. There he found the solitude he wanted so badly in their ignorance.

There was a forest near to privet drive; Harry loved it there, for more reasons than one. But like all things he loved, there had to be a downside.  
This downside nearly cost him his life.

 

He left Privet Drive and pulled his hood over his head as his teeth chattered against the brutal cold winds. It was a lonely night in November, Early morning. 2AM give or take. He always had nights like these, Can’t sleep, or just had a nightmare and so he goes to the forest. What would be so different about this night?

He came to the edge of the forest, stopping, checking that nobody was watching, quickly shunned his clothes, shivering and clutching his arms close to himself for warmth and began clearing his mind.  
Ignoring the shivers, Harry dropped to his ands and knees and pushed his mind to bring forth the image of the elegant feline. He felt the pull of muscles and the occasional pop of a joint, but the pain he was accustomed to by now and he clenched his eyes closed in concentration and when they cracked open, he saw everything in the darkness, his muscles rippling under the thick black fur that now covered his body.  
He stood majestically against the deep blue canvas sky, when a deep resonating hoot from a wild owl snapped him out of is trance of Animagus transformation, he sauntered forwards to the small stream through the river to reflect on the current war.

As he approached the stream, and bent down to lap at the water, his delicate ears picked up voices. He froze, unsure of whether to flee or see what the men do.  
Curiosity nearly killed the cat this time.

He slowly backed away from the steadily nearing men and into a dark bush. Low on his stomach, he caught snippets of conversation.  
“Huge black cat… Green eyes… Bothering Lady McAllister… Wants it shot…”  
He froze again as a torch pierced through the darkness and was heading towards him.  
 _Light reflects off cat’s eyes… Close your eyes!_  
Too late.  
“There he is!” One of the men shouted. His companion with a hunting rifle shot at the bush and barely missed Harry’s face as Harry’s instincts kicked in.  
 _RUN!_  
He bolted from the bush, but too little, too late. A bullet tore through the hanging flesh on his neck, severing nerve endings in his forelegs. Harry let out a strangled cry but carried on running. His step started to falter and he realised he was ebbing away. He didn’t have the energy to carry on, let alone to change back.  
He collapsed as his legs gave way underneath him.  
He failed to get back up again as his eyes rolled into his head and darkness become.


	2. The Bedroom

When Harry came to, he wasn’t in the forest. When realisation hit him he tried to move, to find some way to get out, or somewhere to hide.  
He looked around, saw a corner and attempted to haul himself up, But he was too weak, he’d lost too much blood and his forelegs we’re dead weight. He kept on trying, but his efforts were in vain as each attempt weakened him further until he sighed, gave up, and slunk back to the floor.  
This was a mess he wasn’t going to get himself out of easily.  
He could feel that his glossy ebony coat was matted with blood, but he felt no pain, no numbness that he was accustomed to after an injury, and strangely he felt… calm?

The room, he found, was big. Very big. It had white and cream interior with white walls and a soft carpet. In the centre of the room there was a grand bed, with large red pillows at the head. The rest was cream and it looked comfortable, so comfortable in fact that if he had had mobility in his forelegs, he would have been sleeping on it already. But he didn’t. So the floor was his only option.  
He slept more, and then spent time on his fur, cleaning the dirt, blood and rotting leaves. It was a shame, the mess he had left on the beautiful cream carpet. It looked expensive and he wondered who would live in such a big house with expensive cream carpets.  
His questions we’re soon answered.

 

\-----------------------------

Apologies for the poor amount of writing.  
Writers Block  
It's a bugger.  
Raven xx


	3. Meeting The Malfoys

Harry dozed again until a woman hand and a soft voice roused him.  
“Such a beautiful creature, Shame.” Said the angelic voice.  
His eyes blinked open and he looked up into the face of a woman with stormy grey eyes and white blonde hair, kind features and a gentle touch.  
Here came a knock at the door, Harry tensed as the woman put on a hard, emotionless mask and stood. She strode to the door with elegance that demanded respect and reached for the door handle.  
“Yes?”   
“Mother, why are you in my room? What’s so important that you had to excuse me from school?”  
Harry recognised that voice. Oh he recognised it all right.  
“You would know how to handle a situation such as this.” She replied as the door swung open and Draco Malfoy stepped in Majestically, his eyes sweeping the room before landing on a Black Panther at the far end of the room. He strode purposefully to Harry, Looked deep into his eyes, held his stare for a while, and turned back to his mother.  
“Animagus. But not one I’ve ever seen before.” He proclaimed.  
“Well I know that, Draco, But he has been shot by a muggle rifle. He nearly died last night because I wasn’t sure if he was a magical creature or not, so I couldn’t spell the wound closed. You take care of magical creatures, right? You have to know something!” She cried.  
“Mother, It’s a cat. May be a person as well, but let’s think literal terms. It’s a cat, as beautiful as it may be. No need to get hysterical.” Draco Spat. The woman, Narcissa Malfoy, stood proud and sneered at her son.  
“Almost as heartless as your father.”  
And with that, She left.


	4. Shards

Later, Draco crouched in front of the feline.  
“Who are you?”  
Harry stared at him.  
“Who are you, Panther?”  
His black ears twitched  
“Change to your human form, Panther.”  
Harry shook his head slowly.  
Draco dropped to his knees. A steady hand made it’s way to the cat’s throat, matted still with blood, Making Harry’s attempts at cleaning himself seem futile and lazy.  
Slowly, Infection was spreading throughout the wound, Pieces of lead shell visible, buried in the flesh. A tentative touch made Harry flinch and cower from him. Harry murmured an apology.  
“You have shards of metal in your skin. Will you let me remove it?”  
His mask had slipped, his voice not as rude and insulting as usual. Harry paused, looked away revealing the wound for easier access and nodded. His teeth were clenched, eyes tightly closed as Draco tugged at the metal. Not a sound left the Panther’s mouth as the hole started profusely bleeding. Harry licked at it until he felt weak and the metallic taste of blood was starting to make him gag. Draco bound the wound with Wizard dressings and left him a deep bowl of water. Draco watched over him until he fell asleep.  
“Who are you, Panther?” 

 

\------------------------

Sorry for the really short chapters,  
I'm just not made to write long ones LOL  
xx


End file.
